Kill Me Kiss Me
by k o u s e n
Summary: [she only kissed the men she killed] It all started with a bullet. »ROXETTE« [CHALLENGE FIC]


**K**ill **M**e** K**iss** M**e

- - - »

ROX**E**TTE

It started out with a bullet; she was in line at the bank and he was heading for the door when the shooting began. They both dove for the floor and ended up next to each other. She was shaking hysterically and she whispered to him that she was having a panic attack. He almost laughed (because who in here wasn't suffering from one?). He wrapped his arm around her and they covered their heads until the police got there and the thieves ran off.

He offered to walk her home since the police weren't allowing any cars to leave the scene until the investigation on the outside cameras was finished. She gladly accepted, still shaking yet laughing at herself all the same. He smiled and they stopped at a flower shop on the way to her house where he bought her a bright yellow rose and he told her "This will remind you of the day we both almost died." And she laughed and they continued their walk home.

He kissed her on her front porch in the rain that day. It had started raining half way to her house so they'd run the rest of the way there and they were laughing and she was squealing like a school girl and he'd kissed her. She'd kissed him back and he'd given her his number and said he had to go; his lunch break had been over for nearly an hour. And they laughed and she waved as he walked down her front steps and her smile had never been bigger because it had been love at first sight.

He called her that night and told her that one of his favorite movies was on TV as if they'd known each other for years. They watched the movie together on the phone, then talked until after midnight, when she fell asleep with the phone in her hand and his laugh stuck in her head.

He showed up the next morning at nine and offered to take her to breakfast. They went to the Waffle House and had a contest to see who could eat more of their double waffle. They decided it was a tie because even though she'd eaten more of her waffle, he'd gotten bacon too so that wasn't fair.

He didn't call her for three days after that and didn't answer his phone so she got worried and nearly started crying when she thought about it. But he showed up that night in a suit with a dozen roses and told her he was taking her to dinner so she better get ready because after that they were going back to his place to watch football (how'd he know she was a huge fan?).

He brought her to the most expensive restraunt in town where they both ordered hamburgers because it was funny that they'd turn down the fresh lobster in a place like that. Sure enough they went to his place and watched football and fought over which team was better until they woke up his cat so they quieted down. He didn't take her home until the next morning, after she complained about not having any clothes to wear at his place. So he packed a suit case and brought it back with them.

It was the day she didn't come home that he started worrying. They'd been dating for a few months now and he'd planned on proposing to her in the near future. Sure, they'd only been dating for a short while, but he knew for a fact that he would never love anyone more than her.

She came home that night smelling like beer but he didn't complain; he just held her hair back the next morning and told her everything would be alright. She'd smiled and smirked and hidden her grin and left for work. She came home late that night with 'the best surprise ever' as she called it.

She told him to sit in that chair (the one over there) and close his eyes. He did and he smiled and when she said to open his eyes he did, but that surprise wasn't great at all because there was a gun to his head and a smirk on her face. "I could never love anyone," She said and her finger twitched on the trigger, just waiting for her brain to send that goddamned signal to pull it. "Especially someone who made me happy." And she pulled the trigger and his breathing stopped.

She leaned over and kissed him and smiled, because it all ended with a bullet.

« - - -

This is a contest entry for  
myxbeautifulxlove's OLETTE  
challenge. (because we all know  
I'll never refuse one.)

Hope you like it :D  
It was kinda spur-of-the-moment  
and…yeah.

(OMG, guess what everybody! I  
OWN THE FMA MOVIE:D :D :D)


End file.
